Bultaoreune
by Itannya
Summary: Une hisoire où le feu dévore tout, où Park Jimin doit réapprendre à marcher et tombe amoureux d'un Min Yoongi pyromane qui doit affronter ses démons. Du Vkook en arrière-plan *w* (Hautement inspiré de la situation et du fonctionnement du système de santé au Québec)
1. Chapter 1

_Owiiii. Nouvelle fic. Nouveau fandom. Nouvel enfer. Je ne garantit rien pour cette fic. C'est bon, c'est mauvais, c'est tout et c'est rien. Peu importe. Karelyss, alias Chim chim, j'ai décidé de te la dédier. À l'image de Tae Tae là-dedans, tu es toujours là pour moi. Jamais rien pourra te montrer à quel point j'apprécie ton amitié, à quel point je la chérit et à quel point je serais absolument rien sans toi. La seule chose que je souhaite pour 2017, c'est que tu ailles bien et qu'on puisse continuer à créer d'inoubliables moments ensemble pour les, mettons, 60 prochaines années. Ça le fais tu? Alors tiens, une belle fic pleine de angst pour te le prouver (marde #1)._

 _Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes, un ÉNORME merci si vous prenez le temps de jeter un œil à cette fic... ahaha.. aha... ha..._

 _Itannya~_

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis des jours. Pas qu'il la voyait. Il le savait puisqu'il l'avait entendue contre la vitre. Celle de sa chambre d'hôpital. Celle de la voiture qui l'avait conduit ici.

Des jours qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Qu'il vivait dans la noirceur, et tout ça à cause d'une fraction de seconde. Il avait passé quelques semaines à l'hôpital à passer des tests, et l'opération avait évidemment rallongé sa convalescence... Il tenait mollement le précieux bout de papier qu'il devrait présenter. Il avait envie d'y mettre le feu.

Et il se trouvait là, à la porte- il présumait- d'un centre de réadaptation. Supporté par plusieurs aides-infirmiers, il se fit guider jusqu'à un comptoir où il déposa ses papiers devant une secrétaire.

 _Min Yoongi, 09-03-1993... Patient 45-9643-300_

Elle lut le tout et leur indiqua la direction pour les mener à la chambre qui serait désormais celle de Yoongi. On plaça ses affaires quelque part sur le plancher et on le fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Ayant d'autres patients, les infirmiers le laissèrent seul en lui assurant que quelqu'un viendrait s'occuper de lui sous peu. Il essaya d'inspirer profondément, mais sa respiration se fit tremblante.

Le médecin avait dit vouloir le garder sous surveillance, pour ''voir ses progrès'' et pour assurer la bonne guérison des énormes brûlures sur ses bras et ses épaules. Sur son visage.

Mais Yoongi savait parfaitement pourquoi il était là.

Pour se préparer. À accepter.

Il s'appelait Min Yoongi, n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne; il avait vingt-trois ans et resterait probablement aveugle pour le restant de sa vie.

* * *

La nuit fut horrible, comme presque toutes les autres depuis l'accident. Yoongi se réveillait à ce qui lui semblait toutes les demi-heures, trempé de sueur, le corps tremblant et douloureux et la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux.

Les flammes qui dévoraient sa chair, l'odeur de brûlé.

Toujours le même cauchemar.

* * *

La chambre possédait deux lits situés aux extrémités de la pièce. L'autre lit, inoccupé pour l'instant, trônait contre la fenêtre. Près de la porte se trouvait un petit lavabo avec un miroir complètement inutile pour Yoongi et un petit garde-robe sans porte pour les quelques effets personnels que le jeune homme avait amené avec lui.

Le personnel était attentionné. Ils étaient tous très occupés, mais se montraient tout de même toujours patients. L'un d'eux plaisait particulièrement à Yoongi, bien que celui-ci n'en laisse rien paraître. L'infirmier semblait avoir le même âge, sa voix était jeune et il avait un humour parfois douteux. Il parlait beaucoup à Yoongi, qui se contentait de l'écouter en silence, sans jamais répondre ou presque. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'établissement en entier savait qui était Jeon Jungkook. Tout le monde. Sans exception. Jungkook faisait partie de ces gens qui illuminent le quotidien de tous.

Yoongi allait bien vite découvrir que les journées au centre étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus morne et monotone. Et difficile. Apprendre à marcher, se laver et manger seul n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Mais ça restait moins pire que l'hôpital.

La plupart des patients étaient des vieux. Yoongi, de par son âge, n'avait donc aucune chance de se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Les conversations sur la température et sur la partie d'échecs de la semaine passée, non merci. Même s'il était très fort aux échecs.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Jouer à quelque chose, lire ou regarder la télé, il ne pouvait rien faire. Même écouter de la musique ne lui était pas accessible.

Personne ne venait le voir. Personne n'avait le temps, ou plutôt le courage de le voir dans un tel état. Il ne se faisait pas d'idées, il savait qu'il faisait pitié aux yeux de ses amis. Et sa relation avec sa famille ne s'était guère améliorée depuis le temps.

Alors lorsque sa chambre accueillit un nouvel occupant, sa routine ennuyeuse s'en trouva bouleversée.

* * *

Park Jimin était d'un naturel optimisme.

Mais cet incident-ci avait gravement déréglé son état mental. Il n'était pas devenu fou ou dérangé, seulement… Il n'était plus le même Jimin, et tout le monde s'en rendait compte.

D'habitude, il réussissait toujours à surmonter tous les problèmes qui se dressaient contre lui. Seuls ses amis proches savaient qu'il n'avait jamais eu la vie facile, et c'est pourquoi ils faisaient leur possible pour le soutenir et l'encourager dès que les occasions se présentaient (un peu trop souvent à leur goût). Mais ils avaient tous eu l'impression que cette fois-ci allait être la dernière, et ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort.

Kim Taehyung voyait encore la scène au ralentit. Un moment il riait aux côtés de Jimin, se moquant encore de sa grandeur- ils ne se lassaient jamais de faire enrager le pauvre ''petit'' Jimin- en compagnie de Seokjin et Hoseok qui marchaient en avant; la seconde d'après il sentait les mains de Jimin dans son dos et heurtait durement le sol tête première, entraînant ses deux amis avec lui.

Taehyung s'était mollement relevé, encore sonné, un filet de sang coulant sur sa tempe. Ses oreilles avaient mit un certain temps avant de déboucher.

Les cris. Les klaxons.

'' _Où est Jimin?''_

Et il l'avait aperçut. Jimin. Le jeune homme gisait près de trois mètres plus loin, baignant et se tordant de douleur dans une marre de sang, _son_ sang. Taehyung avait titubé vers lui, talonné par Hoseok et Seokjin.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû.

Les cris de Jimin étaient horribles, inhumains. Ses jambes étaient tordues dans des angles impossibles et on pouvait apercevoir un bout d'os qui perçait au-dessus de son coude gauche.

Jimin s'était vite évanoui, et le silence d'après était encore plus insoutenable que ses cris.

Ils n'avaient pas sur quoi faire, comment réagir. Ils étaient restés là, pantelants, en état de choc jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances et de la police. Les yeux plongés dans cette mer de rouge.

-… _Tae_ , tu m'écoutes?

Taehyung cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et revint sur terre. Ils étaient devant un immeuble qui avait l'air austère. Jimin le regardait, les sourcils froncés, en attendant visiblement une réponse.

\- Hmmmm… Oui, tu disais que-

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi?

\- Arrête de me dévisager comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne supporte pas quand vous me regardez comme ça.

Taehyung soupira en silence. Il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de cicatrices sous la peau de son ami qui ne s'étaient pas encore refermées, et Jimin faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Mais il ne pouvait pas tromper ses amis. Aucun humain normal ne pouvait supporter tout ce qu'avait vécu Jimin.

Taehyung laissa les infirmiers pousser son meilleur ami vers la bâtisse qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Jimin jetait discrètement des coups d'œil anxieux autour de lui. Il jouait avec l'encolure de son chandail, un autre tic qu'il semblait avoir développé après l'accident. Il était très nerveux. Ça rendait Taehyung malade de le voir dans cet état.

Centre de réadaptation? Foutaises. Ils allaient incarcérer Jimin et il ne verrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. La dame à l'accueil prit le nom et toutes les informations sur Jimin et les infirmiers laissèrent enfin Taehyung s'occuper de son ami, en l'occurrence pousser le fauteuil royal- c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient nommé le fauteuil roulant de Jimin- jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. La réceptionniste leur donna le numéro de la chambre, leur faisant confiance pour y aller seuls sans tout mettre sans dessus-dessous.

Taehyung poussait lentement, analysant tout sur on passage.

Le couloir était long et éclairé par des lumières blafardes. Les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes et elles contenaient toutes plusieurs lits.

Une odeur de maladie et de vieux stagnait en guise d'ambiance.

\- Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Tu vas dormir avec un ou une inconnue. Et ça pue. C'est remplit de vielles personnes.

\- Tae, arrête un peu. Tu t'inventes encore des scénarios apocalyptiques. Ils ne vont pas se transformer en zombies ou je-ne-sais-quoi et venir me dévorer alors que je suis sans défense.

Taehyung arrêta le fauteuil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? J'avais commencé une série américaine vraiment populaire, et le personnage principal se réveille dans un hôpital désaffecté infesté de morts-vivants! Et avec ''Dernier train pour Busan'' qui vient de sortir…

\- Ah non, The Walking Dead, pas toi aussi?

\- Shh! On y est... c'est ta chambre, répondit Taehyung en chuchotant suspicieusement.

La tension de Taehyung était si palpable qu'elle se transmit à Jimin. Il pencha anxieusement la tête vers l'entrée pour apercevoir…

Une chambre bien ordinaire. Une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Un lavabo et un miroir. Une porte qui devait être la toilette.

Deux lits. Vides.

\- Tu… tu penses que tu es tout seul?

Taehyung les avaient précautionneusement fait pénétrer dans la pièce. Jimin sentit son souffle s'arrêter.

\- Non, regarde… Ce lit est occupé par quelqu'un.

Le premier lit était vaguement fripé et quelques morceaux de vêtements épars traînaient par-dessus la couverture.

Puis Jimin se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Ils étaient vraiment en train d'agir de façon excessive. Ils n'étaient pas dans un feuilleton à la télé, ni dans une apocalypse de zombies.

\- Amène-moi donc à mon lit que je pose mes affaires et que je m'installe, dit-il brusquement. Et arrête tes conneries!

\- C'est pas ma faute! Ça me rends nerveux tout ça… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec cet endroit.

 _\- Kim Taehyung…_

\- Oh, Jimin!... c'est bon, pas besoin de me taper!

* * *

Yongin ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que quelqu'un d'autre peuplait désormais aussi sa chambre.

Il avait eu une deuxième rencontre peu fructueuse avec le psychologue de l'établissement. Il éprouvait énormément de difficultés à s'ouvrir, à verbaliser ses sentiments et ses impressions, encore plus avec un inconnu qui se contentait d'observer et de noter méticuleusement toutes ses manies ridicules à cause du stress. Le psychologue ne semblait jamais arrêter d'écrire, Yoongi entendait le crayon griffonner sans arrêt. Il ne disait pourtant presque rien, c'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de ce jour-là, le jour où tout _ça_ s'était passé.

Se rendre à sa chambre lui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il avançait désormais d'une démarche mal assurée, très lentement même s'il était accompagné (en aucun cas il n'aurait pu retourner à sa chambre par lui-même). L'endroit lui donnait l'impression d'errer sans fin dans un labyrinthe. Le bâtiment avait, bien sûr, une structure tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Mais pas pour lui.

Il s'avança à pas feutrés dans l'embrasure de sa porte, avant de murmurer un remerciement à l'infirmière qui lui tenait le bras. Elle le lâcha mais attendit un petit peu avant de s'en aller.

Yoongi passa une main tremblante sur son lit, comme pour lisser la couverte, et s'étendit dessus, face contre le mur. Il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi, mais il se sentait épuisé.

Il n'avait pas encore réalisé la présence d'un autre jeune homme dans la pièce.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard.

Toujours la même vision, toujours les mêmes odeurs, les mêmes cris. _Ses cris_.

La même douleur violente et atroce répandue partout dans son être.

Du rouge.

Yoongi se releva et arracha frénétiquement les bandages qui recouvraient ses yeux, ses yeux brûlants de larmes salées, ouverts sur un monde obscur. Il ne voyait rien, jamais rien. Rien que du noir.

Il essuya rapidement son visage, remit et tenta de rattacher ses bandages en place sans succès. Il n'arrivait pas à fixer le tout avec cette _putain_ d'attache… C'est là qu'il entendit un glissement quelque part dans la chambre et arrêta ses mouvements. Une voix douce s'éleva juste à côté de lui, un peu maladroite.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide?

Yoongi mit un certain temps avant de répondre. À qui appartenait la voix? Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu?

Il se rendit pourtant à l'évidence : il ne semblait pas être en mesure d'y arriver tout seul, et si jamais on le prenait à enlever ses bandages…

\- … Tu travailles ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus incertaine qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

\- Non, je viens d'arriver ici. Je m'appelle Park Jimin. On ferait mieux de t'arranger ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne voit ça. Approche-toi.

La voix était toujours aussi douce et feutrée. Yoongi se tourna et pencha la tête par en arrière en tendant la main qui tenait l'épingle.

Une main plus petite que la sienne frôla ses doigts et attacha adroitement le tout. Yoongi murmura un remerciement et resta sans bouger, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir pour la suite des choses. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, sentant bien que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

\- … Min Yoongi. Tu vas… partager ma chambre?

\- Oui, pour une durée… indéterminée. Je dois réapprendre à… Enfin. Hum hum, l'heure du repas est passée, mais un des infirmiers, hm… Jung… quelque chose a laissé ton plateau sur la petite table au pied de ton lit.

\- Oh, merci. Tu peux me dire l'heure?

\- 18h36.

Jimin repartit vers son lit avec un autre glissement. Il se sentait tout de même d'humeur bavarde et continua la conversation. Il parla d'un ton faussement détaché :

\- Mon meilleur ami pense que nous sommes dans un hôpital infesté de morts-vivants. Est-ce que c'est vrai?

Yoongi fut interloqué par la question et avala sa bouchée de travers.

\- … Pardon? Je… non.

Sa réponse fut ponctuée d'un autre silence. Yoongi songea qu'il avait peut-être répondu un peu brusquement. Il se reprit :

\- Enfin, tout dépend de sa vision de mort-vivant… La plupart des vieux ici pourraient être considérés comme, mais ils ne vont pas nous dévorer, je pense.

\- Wow! Jimin eut un petit rire. C'est... Assez cru ce que tu dis.

Yoongi sentit l'ombre d'un sourire se pointer sur ses lèvres. Le rire de Jimin était naturel et contagieux.

\- On me dit souvent ça. Tu es arrivé aujourd'hui ou tu as changé de chambre?

\- Je viens d'arriver. C'est… tout nouveau pour moi. Mais j'ai confiance, je vais me donner à fond pour pouvoir sortir d'ici au plus vite.

\- C'est bien, approuva-t-il.

Jimin était clairement un de ces éternels optimistes, peut-être même un de ceux qui croyaient que tout arrivait pour une raison. Yoongi termina son repas en silence jusqu'au passage de Jungkook, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Celui-ci était bien content de pouvoir parler à Yoongi et de voir son auditoire s'agrandir- le courant avait tout de suite passé entre lui et Jimin.

* * *

Jimin avait étouffé un petit cri lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce. Il était jeune comme lui, était légèrement plus grand que lui, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et avait un visage magnifique. Du moins, ce qu'on en voyait. Ses yeux et son front étaient recouverts de bandages blancs bien serrés. Il avait fait quelques pas sans grande assurance jusqu'à son lit, avant de s'y effondrer.

Jimin avait hésité avant de s'en approcher, mas l'inconnu exerçait une attirance malsaine sur lui et le jeune homme y succomba rapidement. Il s'était rendu près de lit et avait tendu le cou. L'autre jeune homme respirait calmement et semblait s'être endormi en posant la tête sur l'oreiller. Jimin l'observa quelques minutes encore, ses bras musclés emmitouflés eux aussi dans des bandages, son dos, son cou gracile, avant de se reprendre en mains.

 _Franchement. J'ai l'air d'un pervers._

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur lorsque l'autre se mit à gémir dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sursaut. Probablement un cauchemar. Jimin aussi en avait encore beaucoup.

Il finit par lui proposer son aide, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit sa voix, vit ses lèvres fines bouger. Jimin frémit imperceptiblement et sentit une nuée de papillons au creux de son ventre.

Est-il possible de tomber amoureux de la voix de quelqu'un?

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis leur rencontre, et Jimin appréciait de plus en pus la présence de Yoongi, et il sentait qu'il en allait de même pour son nouvel ami.

Mis à part lorsqu'il dormait, Yoongi était plutôt calme, plus renfermé que Jimin. Et ça lui faisait du bien, il avait besoin de ce genre de personne. Jimin ne devait en aucun cas ressentir de stress. Le psychologue lui avait diagnostiqué un TSPT, _trouble de stress post-traumatique_. Son environnement devait comporter le moins de sources possibles qui pouvaient lui causer de l'anxiété.

C'était difficile. Jimin sentait bien qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Il était le premier étonné lorsqu'il avait des réactions excessives. Il éprouvait des sentiments irrationnels, sans fondement. Il éprouvait presque continuellement de la peur, de l'angoisse. De l'impuissance. Son corps devenait incontrôlable la nuit quand il émergeait d'un cauchemar- plus un flashback qu'un cauchemar-, agité de spasmes tandis qu'il essayait de crier sans que rien ne sorte.

Il commençait aussi à être sujet à des crises de panique quand il essayait de se remémorer l'accident. Il se souvenait du camion. Il se souvenait de Taehyung, d'avoir voulu le sauver.

Mais c'était tout. Le reste dont il n'avait plus souvenir, il le revivait inlassablement chaque nuit.

Yoongi agissait un peu comme un baume sur ses fêlures. Sa présence gardait Jimin beaucoup plus calme et léger. Taehyung, Hoseok et Seokjin faisaient aussi leur possible pour demeurer tranquilles quand ils lui rendaient visite. Mais ils avaient été directement impliqués dans l'accident et ça finissait toujours par détériorer son état. Ils ne pouvaient jamais rester longtemps pour cette raison. Ça lui faisait mal, à Jimin. Ses amis lui manquaient. Mais les voir le faisait encore plus souffrir. Ils se montraient patients et compréhensifs, mais à l'intérieur de lui-même Jimin se haïssait de ne pas être en mesure de passer plus de temps avec ses meilleurs amis ou d'accepter l'aide qu'ils lui offraient.

Jimin et Yoongi ne parlaient pas des raisons pour lesquelles ils se trouvaient là. C'était comme une entente silencieuse. Chacun savait que c'étaient des terrains glissants, et ils avaient compris d'instinct que le sujet ne devait pas être abordé. Mais Jimin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ça à Yoongi? Un accident? Une… tentative de meurtre ou… de suicide?

Des frissons lui courraient le long du dos quand il y pensait. C'était toutefois beaucoup plus facile de penser à la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre que d'affronter la sienne.

* * *

Min Yoongi appréciait de plus en plus son nouveau ''colocataire''. Jimin faisait toujours attention de ne pas trop l'envahir, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Même si, secrètement, il n'avait aucune objection à ce que son espace vital ne soit envahit par Jimin.

Il savait que Jimin était en fauteuil roulant et que son bras gauche avait aussi été blessé. Jungkook lui avait parlé d'un accident avec un camion. Yoongi y pensait souvent. Comment ça s'était produit. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que Jimin était tout seul, comme lui, quand c'était arrivé? Est-ce qu'il avait eut mal, est-ce qu'il avait hurlé de douleur?

De quoi avait-il l'air? De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux, ses yeux? De quelle façon Jimin le regardait-il? Il mourrait d'envie de voir son sourire. De pouvoir mettre un visage sur cette voix.

Tout, tout le ramenait à Jimin. Et à ses compagnons, qui semblaient désormais habiter leur chambre eux aussi, tellement ils venaient fréquemment.

Par contre, il les trouvait trop bruyants. Surtout Taehyung. Même Yoongi, dans sa condition, avait l'impression de le voir aller. Il riait et criait beaucoup, c'était ennuyeux. Mais Yoongi ne le détestait pas. Les amis de Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyung et Seokjin étaient les seules visites qu'il recevait et ils n'avaient pas hésités à l'inclure dans leur groupe. Désormais, Jungkook faisait aussi partie de la bande, trouvant toutes sortes de prétextes pour rester dans leur chambre.

Yoongi, lui, n'avait aucune visite. Son père l'avait complètement renié lorsqu'il avait apprit que l'orientation sexuelle de son second fils ne se limitait pas seulement aux filles et qu'il était impliqué dans des histoires de gangs de rue. Il était à la tête d'une énorme entreprise qui commençait à s'élever dans le milieu et il considérait que son fils ternissait leur réputation. Il avait interdit au reste de la famille de le voir, de l'aider ou d'avoir quelque contact que ce soit avec lui. Mais Yoongi avait reçut quelques textos de sa mère à l'occasion. Histoire de savoir s'il était toujours en vie.

Et il y avait son meilleur ami, Kim Namjoon. Ils étaient, en termes de personnalité, aux extrêmes. Namjoon était un peu comme Taehyung, plutôt extraverti, s'intéressant à toutes sortes de choses, curieux de nature, tandis que Yoongi préférait s'occuper de ses propres affaires et n'était jamais celui qui entamait la conversation.

Pourquoi ils étaient meilleurs amis? Yoongi ne pouvait le dire. Tout avait simplement débuté avec une histoire de transfert, l'année de leurs neuf ans. Yoongi avait été le premier – et le seul- à venir parler avec Namjoon durant la récréation. Et ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés depuis.

Si Namjoon avait su pour tout ce qui venait de se passer, il aurait débarqué la seconde même à l'hôpital quand Yoongi y était. Mais il était depuis déjà deux mois en voyage quelque part- Yoongi n'avait pas cru bon de retenir où- pour visiter de sa famille. Il devait revenir en Corée sous peu.

Le jeune homme craignait mais attendait aussi avec impatience le retour de son meilleur ami. Ça faisait du bien de prendre de la distance avec lui parfois, car ils vivaient ensemble, mais Yoongi ne se sentait jamais complet sans Namjoon. Il se sentait déraciné. N'avait plus d'encrage dans le sol, dans la vie où tout changeait à toute allure. En plus, Namjoon devait être épouvanté. Ils ne s'étaient pas appelés, ne s'étaient pas écrits non plus depuis… l'accident, Yoongi étant dans l'incapacité de le faire, et ça faisait maintenant plus qu'un mois qu'il était dans cette… condition.

Il lui tardait de revoir Namjoon. Il savait que tout irait mieux dès son retour.

* * *

Taehyung avait été le premier dans leur groupe à sortir du placard. Ils avaient alors tous seize ou dix-sept ans. Il fréquentait depuis quelques semaines un autre garçon à leur école et avait décidé, un jour, de tout bonnement le présenter à ses incroyables amis, qui étaient tous très ouverts et l'avaient accepté tel qu'il était.

Tout ça pour dire que sa fréquentation n'avait finalement pas duré toute sa vie comme ils s'imaginaient, et que Taehyung avait aujourd'hui un tout nouvel objectif.

Nouvel objectif appelé Jeon Jungkook.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois durant une de ses visites pour voir Jimin avec les autres.

Jungkook avait débarqué dans la pièce, tout essoufflé, pour raconter quelque chose de visiblement hilarant à Min Yoongi, car celui-ci avait eu un mince sourire espiègle, tandis que Jungkook avait éclaté de rire.

Taehyung l'avait vu entouré d'une aura divine et de la musique enchanteresse avait jouée dans ses oreilles.

Puis, l'infirmier s'était retourné vers eux et les avaient salués, s'était présenté et avait plongé ses yeux sombres dans les yeux de Taehyung, beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ça passe inaperçu. Il était très sociable. C'était étrange à comprendre, mais c'était comme s'il y avait toujours eu une place pour lui dans leur groupe, et que maintenant, tout naturellement, il en faisait partie. Il était même allé leur chercher des collations parce que Seokjin avait faim.

Quand Taehyung avait eu en dernier son petit paquet de biscuits, il avait eu droit à un sourire légèrement plus grand.

Taehyung était resté plus longtemps cette journée-là puisqu'il était venu seul. Un de ses cours avait été annulé, ce qui avait allégé son horaire. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec Yoongi et Jimin, qui semblait, contre toute attente, aller à merveille. Jimin avait même accepté que Taehyung l'amène un peu dehors.

\- Yoongi, lui, est-ce qu'il a des visites?

\- Aucune, répondit Jimin d'une voix désolée. C'est assez triste. Il ne parle jamais de ses amis ou… de sa famille. En fait, ajouta-t-il, c'est surtout moi qui parle la plupart du temps.

\- Pour changer.

Ils eurent tout les deux un petit rire, et Jimin s'étouffa avec l'air froid de dehors. Il ne sortait pas souvent, c'était seulement la troisième fois qu'il allait se ''promener''. Taehyung prit un ton sérieux.

\- Comment ça va? Tu t'en sors? Les exercices, la physio… C'est difficile?

Jimin prit son temps avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas difficile, c'était épouvantable, douloureux et atroce. Il avait tout le temps mal, surtout la nuit. Et il souffrait pour rien, parce qu'il n'arrivait à rien faire. Le fait d'essayer de bouger ses jambes, de lever le bras suffisait pour que la douleur éclate.

\- … C'est difficile, Tae. Vraiment.

Il hocha la tête, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Taehyung, qui était debout derrière lui, se pencha et lui entoura délicatement les épaules et colla sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Chim chim. Tu es le meilleur. C'est un dur moment, mais après tout ira mieux. Et en attendant d'y arriver, nous sommes là avec toi. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

\- Mais Tae… Si jamais je… Si je ne pouvais plus jamais… _Marcher?_

La voix de Jimin se cassa et il émit un sanglot. Taehyung se colla plus fort et dit d'une voix assurée :

\- Tu vas remarcher, Park Jimin. Ne dis pas des idioties pareilles. Je vais y veiller personnellement, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette terre.

Et il lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Sèche ton visage, on rentre. En plus, tu es encore plus laid quand tu pleures.

Jimin avait rit- et pleuré en même temps, un heureux mélange de gargouillis diffus qui sortaient de sa bouche- et avait rapidement essuyé ses larmes. Taehyung était parti une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le temps de s'assurer que son meilleur ami n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer.

Juste avant de sortir, il croisa Jungkook, qui marchait d'un pas faussement nonchalant dans sa direction, manteau sous le bras.

-Si ce n'est pas Taehyung!

\- Si ce n'est pas _ce cher_ Jungkook, répondit Taehyung en appuyant bien sur ses mots. Occupé?

-Nah, je viens de terminer pour aujourd'hui. Ça a vraiment été une grosse journée, content qu'elle soit finie.

Ils marchèrent donc ensemble jusqu'à la sortie, et Taehyung était en proie à un dilemme de taille pendant que Jungkook lui parlait des vieux du deuxième étage :

Est-ce qu'il lui donnait son numéro de téléphone maintenant ou pas? Est-ce qu'il lui demandait le sien? Et s'il n'avait pas de portable?

Il regardait anxieusement la sortie de rapprocher et il n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Il se tourna donc exagérément vite vers Jungkook tandis que celui-ci lui posa une question au même moment :

 _\- Jepeuxavoirtonnuméro?_

 _-Tuveuxallermangerquelquepart?_

Ils se sourirent nerveusement. Taehyung n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Jungkook venait-il de l'inviter à manger? Il répondit dans un souffle-

\- Oui.

Jungkook hocha la tête et tenta de cacher le sourire grandissant qui fendait son visage.

\- Ok, viens, ma… ma voiture est par là… hum hm.

* * *

\- Yoongi. Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir que tu me parles. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne t'aides pas d'abord. C'est dur, je le sais. Mais tu dois faire sortir ça, tu dois faire le premier pas. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Yoongi hocha une fois de plus la tête. Il comprenait, bien sûr qu'il comprenait, il le savait. C'était physique. Sa bouche ne répondait plus, sa gorge se serrait dès qu'il essayait d'en parler. Il prit le verre d'eau sur la table et but une minuscule gorgée qui eu du mal à descendre. Ils parlèrent une dizaine de minutes. C'était un record pour Yoongi.

\- Bon, je vais continuer dans cette direction, d'accord? Comment tu décrirais ta relation avec ta famille? Avec ton père particulièrement?

Il inspira profondément. Spontanément, il pensa à Jimin. Il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés, là, tout de suite. Il entendit sa voix chaude et son rire. Il chassa à contrecœur le jeune homme de ses pensées.

\- Difficile… Houleuse. C'est comme ça depuis le début.

\- Et tu penses que c'est dû à quelque chose de particulier? Un événement peut-être?

\- Non. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il ne m'a jamais…

Yoongi secoua la tête. Un minuscule sanglot sembla sur le point de franchir ses lèvres, mais il se raclât la gorge, juste à temps.

\- C'est bien, Yoongi. On va y aller tout en douceur, c'est normal de ne pas pouvoir tout dire. As-tu encore des contacts avec ta famille?

\- Avec ma mère seulement, parfois. Elle m'écrit, juste pour s'assurer que je m'en sors.

\- Était-elle au courant pour tes tendances pyromanes? Et ton père?

\- Que… Quoi? Je… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à…

\- Yoongi. Il va sans dire que tu as une… ''Relation particulière'' avec le feu. Les faits sont là, c'est dans ton dossier. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Personne n'est au courant bien sûr, personne d'autre que toi, moi et ton ancienne psy. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire des reproches. Je comprends aussi que c'est nouveau de mettre un mot sur ça.

\- Non je… Les pyromanes sont des détraqués, des déséquilibrés mentaux qui veulent foutre le feu partout! Et c'est loin d'être mon cas!

La colère monta en flèche en lui, sans raison. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis l'accident. Ils n'auraient pas dû en parler. Ça ne regardait que lui et personne d'autre. Il mit automatiquement la main dans sa poche pour serrer son…

Sa poche était vide. Évidemment qu'elle était vide. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'y avait plus rien dans ses poches. Rien d'essentiel.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Excuse-moi. On n'en parlera plus. Je vois que je t'ai énervé. On finit ça ici pour aujourd'hui, qu'en dis-tu?

Il ne répondit rien et il se leva, le dos raide, et tenta de se rendre de lui-même vers la porte et, ô miracle, y parvint. Il entendit le psychologue soupirer doucement avant de refermer derrière lui.

Il était dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, et Jungkook changeait précautionneusement les bandages autour de sa tête, juste après s'être occupé de ses bras. Il monologuait, comme bien souvent. Jimin n'était pas là, il devait faire de la physiothérapie, probablement. Yoongi repensa à ses paroles, plus tôt dans la journée durant sa… consultation. Il interrompit brusquement Jungkook :

\- Jungkook, est-ce que tu me soignerais si j'étais un meurtrier?

La question était si soudaine et hors-contexte que Jungkook arrêta net ses mouvements, eut une expression interloquée et éclata finalement de rire.

\- Je suis sérieux, Jungkook.

\- Yoongi, tu n'es décidément vraiment pas comme tout le monde. Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Ce qui t'es arrivé, c'est un accident. Tu n'es pas un psychopathe ni arriéré. Moi, reprit-il d'un ton sérieux, je travaille ici parce que je veux croire que je peux faire une différence. Je veux aider les gens. Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui souffre sur cette terre, peu importe qui, j'essaierai de me montrer utile. _Peu importe qui_. Et en ce moment, tu passes à travers des moments difficiles. Toi, Jimin, et tellement d'autres… Je veux voir le jour où vous irez bien encore, voir des sourires sur vos visages.

\- … Et si ce jour ne venait jamais, Jungkook?

\- Oh, il viendra, crois-moi. Aller, assez de sombres pensées. Je vais aller voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de sucré à la cantine à te mettre sous la dent. Je reviens.

Yoongi resta immobile, errant dans de profondes pensées.

 _Les pyromanes sont des détraqués, des déséquilibrés mentaux qui veulent foutre le feu partout!_

C'était exactement ce qu'il était. Un déséquilibré qui, comme Néron, allait probablement voir son monde brûler.

* * *

Yoongi ne savait pas qu'il y avait un téléphone dans la chambre à leur disposition. Personne n'avait cru bon de le lui dire, et Il n'était pas non plus tombé dessus ''par hasard'', comme la poubelle (pleine bien sûr) qu'il avait renversée plusieurs fois.

Mais il le sut lorsque la sonnerie stridente le réveilla en sursaut. Il entendit ensuite Jimin tenter frénétiquement de prendre l'appel, et faisant tomber plusieurs choses par terre.

\- Hm, Park Jimin, bon… Bonjour? …. Hum? Oh, oui, une minute.

Encore du bruit, puis le fauteuil de Jimin qui se glissa à ses côtés. Yoongi tourna la tête vers lui, une expression d'appréhension sur le visage. Jimin chuchota d'une voix grave mais étonnée :

\- C'est pour toi.

Sa petite main chaude prit celle de Yoongi et y déposa le téléphone. Un frisson le parcourut. Il agrippa le téléphone un peu trop fort.

Qui pouvait bien appeler? Pourquoi? Il déglutit et approcha le combiné près de sa tête.

\- Allô?

\- … Yoongi?

Une voix rauque lui répondit. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait entre mille.

\- Namjoon? Namjoon, c'est toi?

L'émotion l'avala tout cru, il s'accrocha désespérément après le téléphone. Il sentit que les larmes et les sanglots n'étaient pas loin. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son meilleur ami. Des semaines qui avaient durées des années.

\- Oh mon dieu… _oh mon.. Yoongi, tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé_?

Namjoon pleurait. Il ne retenait pas ses pleurs. Yoongi sentit ses larmes salées lui brûler les yeux sous ses bandages, et un énorme poids s'abattit sur sa poitrine. Il était tellement triste et tellement heureux en même temps, c'était insupportable. Sa voix se cassa quand il répondit :

\- Viens me voir. J-je t'en prie… Viens me voir, Namjoon!

\- Tu me prends pour qui, sale con? Je suis à-à l'entrée. Je-

\- Ne raccroche pas, Nam, pas avant d'arriver ici.

\- Ok. Je suis à trois chambres…. Deux chambres….

Yoongi serra le téléphone plus fort et se leva en tremblant, car il entendait la voix de Namjoon dans l'appareil mais aussi dans le couloir.

\- Yoongi.

Yoongi jeta le téléphone par terre et s'élança vers la voix, vers Namjoon. L'impact fut terrible, mais Namjoon ménagea néanmoins à les garder debout. Ses bras puissants écrasèrent Yoongi contre son torse, à lui en faire mal. Mais ils s'en fichaient. Yoongi sentait qu'il allait exploser de joie, de tristesse… de tout en même temps. Il voulait rester comme ça pour toujours. Le reste du monde n'existait plus, juste Namjoon et lui. D'énormes sanglots les secouaient et ils finirent par glisser par terre sur le plancher dans un enchevêtrement humain compliqué. Jimin devait avoir une magnifique vision.

Namjoon ne cessait de marmonner à travers ses larmes le nom de Yoongi en boucle, comme une litanie.

\- _Yoongi… Oh seigneur, merde… Yoongi… Je…. Yoongi…_

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à en avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Ils se relevèrent maladroitement et s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit. En silence.

* * *

Kim Taehyung, malgré les apparences, pouvait presque être considéré comme un érudit. Il adorait déconner, relever des défis plus débiles les uns que les autres et faire des folies. Mais il adorait aussi les livres. Il aimait s'immerger dans d'autres mondes, s'informer sur à peu près tout, aimait lire des romans policiers, de l'horreur… On ne le voyait jamais à la bibliothèque pour une seule raison : il n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui y régnait. Les bibliothèques étaient trop grandes, avaient trop d'espace et il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour le déconcentrer. Mais il était néanmoins loin d'être dépourvu dans ce rayon-là.

Ce qui le rendait heureux, c'étaient les jours où il travaillait dans la petite boutique de livres d'occasions dans le centre-ville. C'était minuscule et les rares gens qui entraient étaient soit des habitués, soit le devenaient assez rapidement. Il y régnait une ambiance feutrée, intime, et l'odeur des livres et des histoires imprégnaient l'air. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, des gros manuscrits en cuir à l'édition de poche d'un dictionnaire, en passant par un guide touristique des Îles Canaries datant de trente ans plus tôt.

Taehyung y travaillait depuis quelques années et les propriétaires étaient des amis de ses parents. Il lui arrivait assez souvent, les après-midi de weekend, d'être seul. Et il adorait ça.

Il jeta un œil sur ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Une histoire? C'étaient quelques lignes qui ne faisaient pas vraiment de sens. Ça lui arrivait souvent maintenant, dès qu'il se mettait à penser à Jungkook, il griffonnait des phrases sans queue ni tête.

Il repensait au restaurant où ils étaient allés ensemble. La nourriture avaient été tellement bonne. Ils avaient finit par boire un peu trop aussi et avaient dû dégriser sur la plage avant de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Tout s'était si bien passé, exactement comme dans les films. La mer devant eux, les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes, il leur avait semblé qu'ils pouvaient rester ainsi pour toujours.

Ils s'étaient revus souvent. En fait, à chaque fois que Taehyung allait visiter Jimin. Comme par magie, Jungkook était apparu.

 _Oh, quel hasard, Taehyung, tu es là aussi!_

 _Oouuh! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là!_

 _Tae Tae! Quelle coïncidence!_

Évidemment, son jeu ne trompait plus personne. Jimin et Yoongi commençaient à songer à leur dire d'aller se chercher une chambre. Enfin, une autre chambre.

Taehyung avait la ferme intention de revoir Jungkook. En dehors de l'hôpital.

Il était allé en arrière pour sortir une boîte de nouveaux arrivages et n'entendit pas la petite clochette- ma foi assez vieille, et en réalité elle ne tintait même plus, mais elle était jolie- qui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.

Celui-ci s'approcha du comptoir, observa le cahier de notes ouvert qui y trônait et lut sans se gêner quelques lignes. Il observa les piles de livres, usagés, neufs, sauvés d'une mort certaine; les étagères remplies qui montaient jusqu'au plafond (qui n'était pas si haut non plus). Il décida qu'il aimait cet endroit et qu'il avait bien fait d'y entrer.

Taehyung revint dans la boutique, l'énorme boîte dans les bras, et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le derrière de la tête du nouvel arrivé, le salua et se prit le pied dans le vieux tapis qui jonchait le sol.

Il tomba face la première et la totalité du contenu de sa boîte s'étala sur le sol.

\- Non, LES LIVRES!

S'écria-t-il, désespéré. Ils allaient être tous brisés, les coins des pages seraient tous pliés… Quel imbécile il était!

\- Hé, ça v… _Taehyung?_

\- Jungkook? Comment… tu?

\- Ça va? Est-ce que tu veux que-

Ils parlèrent en même temps, bien entendu. C'était une manie chez eux. Taehyung releva la tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il était toujours étendu sur le sol. Jungkook lui sourit malicieusement en retour et lui tendit la main. Taehyung fit fi des palpitations qui menaçaient de le terrasser et déposa sa main dans celle de Jungkook. Celui-ci tira avec force, et Taehyung se retrouva debout, presque nez-à-nez avec son ami.

 _Magnifique. Oh Seigneur, merci, mille mercis._

Ils étaient trop proches, mais aucun des deux ne fit mine de s'écarter. Il y avait une lueur discrète et irrésistible dans le regard de Jungkook, dont le sourire était devenu légèrement… enjôleur. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade.

Taehyung vit là une occasion EN OR pour enfin dire une de ses célèbres ''pickup lines''.

\- You know what material this is? Chuchota-t-il dans un anglais plutôt moyen, en agrippant solidement le chandail de Jungkook par le collet.

\- _Boyfriend material,_ termina-t-il avec son air le plus goguenard possible, tandis que Jungkook éclata d'un rire sonore.

Le fou rire passé, ils ramassèrent tranquillement les bouquins étalés autours d'eux en discutant, en se jetant de temps à autre des regards à la dérobée. Ils se comportaient littéralement comme des gamins.

\- Alors, tu travailles ici? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un travail… Ni que tu es du genre rat de bibliothèque. C'est surprenant!

\- Les gens ont toujours cet air surpris… C'en est presque vexant! Il sourit à Jungkook pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Les propriétaires connaissent mes parents depuis longtemps. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Ici, c'est vraiment parfait pour écrire.

\- Hmmm… alors c'est toi qui as écrit… Ceci?

Jungkook attrapa le cahier de notes et le brandit triomphalement sous le nez de Taehyung, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. Il tenta de reprendre son précieux bien et s'ensuivit une chasse-poursuite chaotique dans la – minuscule, rappelons-le – pièce. Jungkook finit par céder et abandonna.

\- Tu écris en anglais aussi?

\- Bien sûr! Mon anglais est très bon. J'ai déjà voyagé aux États-Unis.

L'anglais de Kim Taehyung était exécrable et Jungkook ne tarderait probablement pas à le découvrir puisque c'était de notoriété publique.

\- Au fait, tu étais venu chercher quelque chose en particulier? Tu ne travaille pas?

\- Oh, non, la vitrine m'a simplement inspiré… et j'ai bien fait d'entrer. Jungkook insista sur ses derniers mots en jetant un coup d'œil évaluateur à Taehyung. Je ne suis pas pressé non plus, j'ai congé!

\- C'est parfait. Tu veux un thé ou un café?

\- Un bon café, oui, surtout… Si c'est toi qui le prépare.

\- Bien évidemment, Jungkookie~


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi dormait peu la nuit. Il dormait peu en général, mais le fait de prendre des siestes dans la journée lui causaient de l'insomnie au moment où il pouvait le plus en profiter. Il découvrit assez rapidement que le sommeil de Jimin était tout sauf réparateur.

Il l'entendait remuer brusquement toutes les cinq minutes et l'entendait parfois marmonner quelque chose.

Jimin faisait en moyenne une dizaine de cauchemars chaque nuit. Yoongi pouvait prédire tous les signes avant-coureurs, et quand ça arrivait, il se crispait dans son propre lit, à se demander s'il devait intervenir, ou s'il devait plutôt ignorer et faire semblant de ne rien entendre. Faire semblant de ne pas entendre la respiration saccadée du plus jeune, de ne pas l'entendre se réveiller et pleurer comme un enfant.

Mais il en avait assez. Il ne s'avouerait pas que c'était parce que ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il ne voulait plus entendre Jimin comme ça. Il avait besoin d'un Jimin fort, sûr de lui et déterminé à passer à travers tout ça.

La nuit suivante, le cycle recommença, d'abord les bruits secs du lit, puis la respiration qui devint oppressée et finalement les gémissements de Jimin.

Yoongi se leva silencieusement et s'approcha laborieusement du lit de son compagnon sans rien faire tomber - ô miracle.

Il se pencha au-dessus de ce qu'il supposait être la tête de Jimin. Il avança prudemment une main mais suspendit son geste. Jimin parlait. Un nom.

 _Yoongi…_

Quelque chose au plus profond de lui lui empoigna l'estomac et le retourna à l'envers. Jimin venait de dire son nom. Il l'appelait. Est-ce qu'il rêvait à lui? Était-il réveillé?

Yoongi ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps. Sans réfléchir, il réussit à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et tâtonna jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le visage brûlant de Jimin. Il le prit en coupole, puis se demanda quoi faire ensuite.

Devait-il le réveiller? Ce n'était pas dangereux de les réveiller en plein rêve? Il sentit les larmes de son ami sur ses doigts.

Il prit une épaule de Jimin et le secoua doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, presque violemment en l'appelant.

\- Jimin… Jimin, ar-arrête…. Jimin… Jim…arrête, s'il te plaît…

Jimin se cabra et le silence tomba. Il respirait encore fort, et Yoongi sentit toute la tension dans l'air descendre un peu. Il ôta prestement ses mains du corps de Jimin, gêné.

\- Ça va aller…. C'est f-finit.

\- Yoon… Yoongi? Est-ce que ça va?

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Je voulais juste te réveiller.

\- Mais… Mais tu _pleures_?

Yoongi leva les mains mais celles de Jimin se posèrent rapidement sur son visage et essuyèrent doucement les quelques larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Nouveau court-circuit dans son cerveau, il eut l'impression de voir blanc. Tout blanc. Ses pensées ne faisaient ni queues ni têtes. C'était lui qui devait rassurer Jimin, c'était Jimin qui n'allait pas bien… Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Sa main se posa sur celle de son compagnon et la tint fort. Il avait à nouveau la gorge serrée, pour aucune raison. Jimin retira difficilement sa main de l'étreinte, prit les épaules de Yoongi et l'enserra contre lui. Yoongi finit par agripper le chandail de son ami et le serra si fort qu'ils en perdirent le souffle. Et ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Jimin finit par chuchoter dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Promets-moi de me réveiller encore à l'avenir.

Et Yoongi parvint seulement à hocher la tête dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

Jimin faisait très certainement des progrès. Les exercices le faisaient souffrir, tellement souffrir. Mais il était capable de se tenir debout. Pas tout seul, bien entendu. Il y avait deux poutres, comme les danseurs utilisent, horizontales et parallèles devant lui. Il se tenait devant elles, entre les deux barres. L'exercice consistait à se lever seul de son fauteuil, puis se soutenir à l'aide des poutres en s'appuyant à l'aide de ses deux bras. Son bras gauche était encore faible, il devait faire très attention. En restant sur place, il devait lever lentement une jambe, la plier et la déplier, et effectuer le même processus avec l'autre jambe. Plus tard, il devrait marcher. Les poutres étaient longues d'à peine deux mètres. Il devrait bientôt franchir cette distance.

Deux mètres.

Jimin arrivait à peine à tenir debout plus d'une trentaine de secondes. Deux mètres lui semblaient impossible. Lui seraient impossible.

Mais il faisait des progrès. C'était indéniable. Enfin, il pouvait maintenant se lever debout presque tout seul! Ça lui prenait dix minutes, mais il y arrivait.

Sa patience, sa détermination et sa volonté étaient mises à rude épreuve. Mais lorsqu'il revoyait Yoongi, tout ça se reportait au second plan.

Yoongi semblait avoir encore pas mal de difficultés et Jimin sentait qu'il gardait beaucoup de choses pour lui. Il était pire qu'une huître. Et il allait particulièrement mal après ses rendez-vous avec le psychologue.

Pour sa part, Jimin faisait de son mieux avec son psychologue. Il essayait de faire de son mieux. Mais le problème était physique aussi. Dès qu'il essayait d'en parler, de se remémorer, son corps était secoué de spasmes. Le psychologue lui avait prescrit de petites pilules soi-disant ''calmantes''. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit.

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel depuis deux jours et Jimin sentit un irrépressible besoin d'aller dehors. Au moins sur le balcon. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'odeur à l'intérieur, il avait besoin d'air frais et froid. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, juste après sa physiothérapie, il eut une illumination en voyant Yoongi dans la même position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé une heure plus tôt : étendu sur son lit.

\- Yoongi, appela-t-il de sa voix la plus feutrée. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller s'il dormait.

\- Hum? Jimin?

\- J'ai un énorme service à te demander.

\- Quel service pourrais-je te rendre dans ma condition?

Toujours aussi fataliste. Jimin cacha le demi-sourire qui se pointait sur son visage, avant de se rappeler que Yoongi ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était difficile parce qu'il n'avait plus de bandages maintenant. De fines zébrures parcouraient sa peau blanche autours des yeux et sur le nez. Ça donnait mal au cœur à Jimin de voir ça, d'imaginer le visage de Yoongi en sang…

\- Je veux aller dehors, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Que tu m'y amène.

Yoongi sembla réfléchir et prit son temps avant de répondre.

\- … Pourquoi? Vas-y avec Jungkook ça va lui faire plaisir.

\- Jungkook ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Et tout le monde est occupé. Et toi aussi tu as besoin de sortir d'ici. Ça fait une semaine que tu restes dans ton lit et en sort juste pour tes rendez-vous. Et… Je veux y aller avec toi.

\- Jimin. Tu sembles oublier que je ne vois rien.

\- Yoongi. Tu n'auras qu'à me pousser. Je serai tes yeux. Ce n'est pas loin, c'est juste au bout du couloir.

-… C'est loin pour moi… Je n'y arriverai pas.

Jimin s'approcha encore plus près et prit la main de Yoongi dans la sienne. Celui-ci sursauta mais ne retira pas sa main. Jimin serra plus fort.

\- S'il te plaît, hyung. Ça va nous faire du bien… Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est-

\- Si ça l'est. Je t'en prie?

Yoongi ne bougea pas et pencha la tête de côté. Il réfléchit puis se leva précautionneusement. Il ne répondit pas à Jimin, mais alla maladroitement vers la penderie prendre son foulard et enfila un chandail plus chaud.

\- Alors, tu viens? Demanda finalement Yoongi, qui avait remarqué l'absence de mouvement chez Jimin.

\- Je… oui, attends!

Il pensait que convaincre Yoongi aurait été plus ardu, mais en fin de compte… Il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il vint se placer en face de Yoongi, qui déposa ses mains sur les deux poignées. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois.

\- Tu vas y arriver, Yoongi. On va y arriver ensemble, d'accord?

Yoongi hocha la tête et poussa un peu.

\- Tourne un peu à gauche, chuchota Jimin. Ok, maintenant, à droite, on a passé la porte. Ils cheminèrent ainsi à travers tout le couloir, évitant murs, gens, portes et tout obstacle se dressant sur leur chemin. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le balcon dans l'air froid de novembre, ils se sentirent merveilleusement bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Jimin était content d'avoir froid, content de sentir ses poumons se gonfler d'air frais et de ressentir autre chose que de la douleur.

Yoongi ne voyait rien, mais peu lui importait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le soleil pour sentir ses rayons caresser sa peau. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les branches nues des arbres se balancer dans le vent du nord, il le sentait fouetter ses cheveux et rougir ses joues. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. Jimin regarda Yoongi, et fut frappé par la sincérité dans son sourire.

Yoongi mit alors sa main sur l'épaule de Jimin et la pressa doucement.

'' _Merci''_ murmura-t-il.

Jimin hésita avant de déposer sa main sur celle de Yoongi et de l'étreindre. Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et tout était calme dans le bâtiment. Les lumières du couloir étaient allumées et plusieurs infirmiers étaient encore actifs, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas cela qui empêchait Jimin de s'endormir. Leur porte était entrebâillée, ils n'étaient pas les patients ayant le plus de besoin la nuit.

La lune illumina soudainement d'une lueur laiteuse la chambre silencieuse. Jimin tendit l'oreille une fois de plus. La respiration de Yoongi était calme, paisible. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Jimin réfléchissait. Se jouait et rejouait en boucle dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé. Parce qu'il s'était bien passé quelque chose entre lui et Yoongi, sur le balcon. Et tous ces petits moments où ils semblaient se rapprocher. Il se sentait rajeunir de dix ans, lorsqu'il était encore immature et timide envers ses propres sentiments. Il n'appréciait pas simplement Yoongi. Il en était tombé amoureux.

Jimin finit par s'asseoir sur son lit, tanné de se tourner et retourner sans cesse. Il regarda l'heure sur son portable : deux heures dix. Il était parfaitement réveillé, comment allait-il survivre à la prochaine journée? Il songea aussi à sa physiothérapie. Et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Il plia lentement les jambes et les laissa pendre hors du lit. Il se glissa soigneusement hors du lit. Ses pieds touchèrent le plancher froid dans un bruit mat. Une main sur le barreau qui faisait office de tête de lit, l'autre main bien accrochée après son fauteuil, il tenta de se mettre debout. Ses jambes tremblèrent et refusèrent de le soutenir. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit. Sans se décourager, il réessaya encore. Serrant les dents, il donna un coup de hanche et réussit.

Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Une décharge électrique parti de son talon et remonta jusqu'au bassin. Il tremblait maintenant de tout son corps, mais refusait toujours d'abandonner.

Il fit un pas de côté. Puis une autre, tout aussi incertain. La douleur jaillissait pas vagues. Il voulut retourner vers le lit, _c'était trop_ , il n'aurait as dû, mais soudain sa jambe gauche le lâcha. Il tenta de reprendre son équilibre, de se retenir à quelque chose et ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide.

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Et la souffrance fut presqu'aussi pire que le jour de l'accident, sans tout le sang éparpillé partout. Jimin se tordit sur le plancher, incapable de crier, incapable de bouger. Il lui sembla que ça ne finirait jamais, qu'il allait mourir là. Il allait presque s'évanouir lorsque deux bras forts le prirent rapidement, lui causant une douleur aigue dans le bas du dos, et le déposèrent sur son lit. Jimin n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, il avait juste mal, mal, _tellement mal._

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, tout son corps finit par se calmer. Il cessa de trembler, ses muscles se relâchèrent et la douleur s'estompa légèrement. Sa respiration ralentit et il reconnu alors la personne à ses côtés.

Yoongi était penché au-dessus de lui et tenait son visage en coupole. Jimin sentait les mains glacées sur ses joues. Il finit par se rendre compte que Yoongi murmurait d'une voix affolée contre son oreille.

\- Ji… Jimin! Jimin, tout va bien, ça va aller… Calme-toi, relaxe, oh mon dieu… Jimin?

\- … Yoongi?

Sa voix rauque sonna faux dans la pièce, encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il _pleurait_.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Yoongi avait les joues ruisselantes, et sous ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux étaient _ouverts_. Il faisait assez clair pour que Jimin remarque le blanc des yeux de Yoongi gorgés de sang. Il eut un coup au cœur en voyant les pupilles noires légèrement voilées qui le regardaient sans le voir, qui cherchaient son visage.

Jimin leva son bras valide et essuya d'une main chancelante la figure de Yoongi, une joue, puis une autre. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de passer le bras derrière la nuque de son ami et de l'attirer contre lui. Yoongi ne s'opposa même pas et se laissa doucement tomber sur Jimin. L'oreiller étouffa ses hoquets, qui finirent par se calmer tandis que Jimin continuait de lui caresser les cheveux.

Yoongi finit par se relever et resta assis sur le lit, une main toujours accrochée au chandail de Jimin. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Jimin battre sous sa paume. Ses yeux brûlaient, mais il s'en fichait. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû l'en empêcher. Il ne dormait toujours pas lorsqu'il avait entendu Jimin se lever. Mais non, il avait attendu que son compagnon tombe pour agir. Et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire, c'était de pleurer. Quel con il faisait.

Et il en voulait à Jimin aussi. Il ne devait pas se pousser à bout ou il se blesserait à nouveau. Cette étape de son rétablissement était cruciale. Mais non, impatient qu'il fût, il fallait qu'il essaye tout seul, qu'il se prouve à lui-même qu'il valait mieux que _ça_.

Il ne laissait rien paraître de son combat intérieur, comme toujours. Il commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies et fit mine de se lever, mais Jimin le serra plus fort, plus proche. Le plus petit se tassa alors vers la gauche pour faire plus de place à Yoongi.

\- Reste.

Un seul mot, un murmure. Un ordre, une promesse.

Yoongi pensait trop. Pouvait-il rester? En avait-il envie, était-ce… permis? Une tonne d'émotions se bousculèrent en lui. Il ne pouvait nier son attirance pour Jimin. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts physiques, mais ceux de Jimin l'électrisait à chaque fois. Et, en ce moment plus que d'autres, ça semblait réciproque.

Il tourna la tête et le reste de son corps vers Jimin, se couchant en tentant d'occuper le moins d'espace possible. La main de son compagnon retrouva son chemin dans ses cheveux, avant de glisser et d'effleurer sa mâchoire, son menton, sa joue…

Il aurait tout donné pour voir Jimin à cet instant. Voir ses yeux et ce qu'ils disaient, voir son expression. Voir son visage une bonne fois pour toutes...

Il eut un court-circuit au cerveau lorsque les doigts de Jimin frôlèrent ses lèvres. Yoongi prit précipitamment la main de Jimin dans la sienne pour l'arrêter, pour s'arrêter lui-même. Leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent presque trop naturellement.

Mais ça, ça leur allait à tout les deux.

Des centaines de questions assaillirent Yoongi.

Jimin avait peur, avait besoin de réponses.

Mais ils pouvaient vivre avec.

Car à cet instant, ils sentaient leurs doigts entrelacés, leur chaleur se mélanger et leurs cœurs battre ensembles, à l'unisson.

Jimin prit la grosse couverture à ses pieds et la tira jusqu'à leurs mentons. Puis il logea doucement son visage dans le cou de Yoongi, qui passa gauchement son bras par-dessus ses épaules d'un geste protecteur.

* * *

 _Alors c'est ici que tu te caches? Pathétique. Le grand Min Yoongi, trouver refuge dans un vieux moulin._

 _Quoi, qu'est –ce que tu vas faire? Me lancer un sac de farine à la figure?_

 _Salopard_

 _On t'a déjà raconté ce qui arrive quand tu te frottes à un gang?_

 _Tu n'aurais jamais dû toucher à Seong Wook. J'vais te buter._

 _Tu vas regretter d'être né_

 _Sa respiration est sifflante. Il s'échauffe, son sang bouillonne dans ses veines. Il n'en peut plus, il doit tout laisser sortir._

 _Il voit le coup de poing partir. Il le laisse s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Son nez saigne._

 _Encore un autre._

 _-Tu aimes ça? Hein? Comment tu trouves ça?_

 _Il tombe par terre, et un coup de pied dans le ventre. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche. L'autre homme se tient devant son visage, il le regarde de toute sa hauteur. Il lève le pied, le balance…_

 _Une décharge secoue son corps. Il attrape le pied et le tord avec facilité. L'homme hurle et tombe à son tour. Yoongi lui grimpe dessus, et le frappe, encore et encore, encore, saigne, saigne, bâtard._

 _Il se relève, sa vision est rouge. Rouge, il en veut plus. Sa voix rauque sonne creuse dans la pièce._

 _\- De la farine, hm? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec?_

 _Il soulève un gros sac, l'éventre avec son couteau de chasse et tourne sur lui-même. Tout devient blanc autour de lui, il semble danser dans une tempête. Il jette le sac à côté, et en ouvre un autre. Recommence, cette fois en le déversant uniquement sur l'homme par terre. L'air devient irrespirable, et l'inconnu se met à tousser._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, sale petit con?_

 _Un rire hystérique le secoue. Il aime ce regard d'incompréhension. Il sort lentement son briquet._

 _\- Pourquoi un moulin, tu dis? Savais-tu que plus la farine est raffinée, plus elle brûle bien? C'est comme de la poudre à canon._

 _Cette farine est ordinaire, mais elle devrait faire l'affaire._

 _Son briquet crachote, hoquète._

 _Les yeux de l'autre homme s'écarquillent. Oh oui, il vient de comprendre._

 _Puis c'est l'enfer._

 _Le feu explose partout, partout. L'homme hurle de terreur, tente de se lever. Le feu colle déjà à ses vêtements, brûle sa chair. Il hurle de douleur._

 _Et Yoongi rit. Le briquet lui tombe des mains, tandis que les flammes s'attaquent à lui aussi._

 _Il cesse de rire. Il a mal aussi. Il baisse les yeux à ses pieds. Deux sac de farine explosent dans ses yeux, dans son visage et le projettent durement sur le sol. Il ne voit plus rien. Le feu commence à dévorer ses vêtements, sa chair, sa peau, il la sent fondre. Il ouvre les yeux, rouge, rouge, qui brûlent, avant que tout s'éteigne. Ses jambes bougent toutes seules, le sortent de la chaleur infernale._

 _Ça recommence._

 _Il voit rouge. Il voit l'explosion. Il voit le feu. Il voit un corps, il voit son corps, ses bras consumés._

 _Rouge, les flammes, il-_

Yoongi ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et laissa échapper un cri de terreur. Il se redressa, il avait si mal aux yeux, tellement mal, il y avait trop de lumière, trop de-

De lumière?

Jimin devait déjà être réveillé car il le prit par les épaules et tenta de le calmer. Il marmonnait des paroles qui n se rendirent pas jusqu'aux oreilles de Yoongi.

Il voyait.

Il ne voyait que du blanc, ça lui meurtrissait l'intérieur de la tête. Mais il s'en fichait. Sa voix sortit toute minuscule, frêle. Il avait déjà oublié son cauchemar.

\- Jimin?... Est-ce qu'il fait soleil?

Jimin eut un silence éloquent, puis explosa.

\- Yoongi? YOONGI, TU VOIS? Le... Comment c'est possible? TU AS MAL? Ferme les yeux, ne le regarde pas longtemps, tu-

Yoongi voulu se lever et aller vers la fenêtre, en avoir plus, _voir_ , mais Jimin l'en empêcha. Il déposa doucement ses mains sur les paupières de Yoongi, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de les fermer. Jimin murmura tout contre son oreille :

\- Reviens ici. Attends un peu, Yoongi, sinon tu vas te blesser.

Yoongi se rassit, sachant que Jimin avait parfaitement raison. Il se souvint pourquoi il était là.

Ils avaient dormi ensemble. Dans le même lit.

Il se souvint des doigts de Jimin sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux te voir.

Ce furent les seules paroles qu'il pu prononcer.

* * *

Il put enfin se lever, après la série de petits examens et tests que le docteur lui avaient fait passer.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit le docteur d'une voix solennelle. Min Yoongi, vous êtes effectivement en train de recouvrir la vue.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ou ses yeux plutôt. Bref.

\- Nous allons par contre devoir vous garder encore un petit peu plus longtemps, histoire de s'assurer que tout revient parfaitement à la normale. Vous comprenez?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr.

\- D'ici là, j'imagine qu'il vous sera difficile, voir impossible de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux et d'essayer de distinguer quelque chose. Je vais malgré tout vous mettre en garde : ne forcez rien. Je sais, vous êtes pressé, mais ne-forcez-rien. Cela aurait une conséquence définitive si votre œil droit se développe plus rapidement que l'œil gauche, ou qu'un des deux… ne revienne pas du tout. D'accord?

Yoongi l'avait impatiemment écouté.

\- Oui, répondit-il un peu hâtivement, ce qui lui valut un regard de désapprobation de la part du docteur (qu'il ne vit pas, mais qu'il sentit avec cet espèce de sixième sens qui s'était éveillé en lui depuis son accident).

\- Bon, allez-vous en maintenant.

Il se leva et, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, il entrouvrit son œil droit. Il vit une minuscule tache de lumière très floue danser devant lui. Il soupira de dépit. Jungkook, qui l'attendait derrière la porte, l'ouvrit et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

\- Alors, c'est vrai? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Yoongi réprima un peu son enthousiasme, et répondit d'une voix faussement posée :

\- Je suis en train de retrouver la vue.

Jungkook poussa une exclamation et, enserra Yoongi dans ses bras, surprenant celui-ci comme jamais.

\- Yoongi, je suis TELLEMENT heureux pour toi aussi! C'est génial! Vous allez enfin sortir d'ici? S'exclama-t-il d'une voix radieuse.

-.. Vous?

\- Jimin ne t'as pas dit? Oh, uh…

\- Quoi? Ne m'a pas dit quoi?

Qu'est ce que Jimin ne lui avait pas dit? Yoongi sentit l'ombre du sentiment de trahison et d'inquiétude poindre, mais Jungkook lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Allons, ne fais pas ce visage d'enterrement, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Je me suis juste rappelé qu'il voulait te faire une sorte de surprise. Mais tant pis, tu feras semblant que tu ne le savais pas, ok? Jimin est ici pour encore maximum deux semaines, ses progrès sont incroyables d'après les physiothérapeutes- considérant la gravité de ce qui lui est arrivé.

La tension qui s'était accumulée dans son ventre se relâcha d'un coup. Il eut un sourire sincère, mais qui fut de courte durée. Il osa poser la question qui le démangeait depuis la première fois que Jimin lui avait adressé la parole.

\- … Jungkook… Tu es au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Jungkook chercha soigneusement ses mots.

\- Je… oui, les autres infirmiers en ont beaucoup parlé. Et… et de toi aussi. Vous êtes probablement les deux patients les plus connus ici. Jimin… Il a été heurté par un camion qui roulait à près de 40 kilomètres heure. Il a sauvé la vie de ses amis, T-Taehyung en particulier. Ses deux jambes ont été cassées sous l'impact, et son bras gauche aussi. Mais, Yoongi, ne lui en parle surtout pas.

Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas aller lui balancer tout ça à la figure. Il avait vraiment pitié de Jimin. Il eut presque un haut-le-cœur en tentant d'imaginer la scène.

Jimin était encore plus exceptionnel que Yoongi ne le pensait. Il aurait voulu être là. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le sauver, _lui_. Lui éviter d'avoir à passer à travers tout ça, le garder sain et sauf.

Et puis ça le frappa comme un coup de poing bien centré dans l'estomac.

Il désirait protéger Jimin. Pour toujours. Il voulait être à ses côtés pour toujours.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Un autre côté caché de Taehyung était qu'il était très, _très_ romantique. Dans ses relations, il avait toujours été celui qui adorait faire des soupers aux chandelles, celui qui venait se rapprocher le premier, celui qui franchissait l'espace vital de son partenaire le plus souvent possible. Il adorait écouter un film bien collé, cuisiner le matin pour lui et son partenaire du moment… Et il avait envie de vivre tout ça avec Jungkook. Et plus encore. Aller prendre de longues marches sur le bord de l'eau, observer les étoiles tard la nuit, graver leurs noms sur le tronc d'un arbre.

Il s'observa dans le miroir. Il avait enfilé des vêtements confortables, ses plus beaux souliers et un chapeau stylé complétait le tout. C'était vendredi, il n'avait pas de cours et ne travaillait pas. Il regarda l'heure pour la seizième fois. Il était excité comme une puce.

Il voyait Jungkook aujourd'hui!

Il revint au miroir, et finit par jeter le chapeau sur son bureau. Ça en faisait un peu trop.

Ils devaient se rencontrer en début d'après-midi, et Taehyung n'avait pas informé Jungkook de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, contempla le délicieux repas qu'il avait concocté. Il comptait emmener Jungkook dans la petite montagne à la lisière de la ville, l'emmener jusqu'en haut- il y avait un petit temple que Taehyung qualifiait de secret, car on y arrivait presque seulement par hasard- puis ils mangeraient ensemble.

Il faisait froid et nuageux dehors. Taehyung sourit malicieusement : s'il se mettait à pleuvoir, ils auraient froid… Et Jungkook viendrait peut-être plus près…. Il s'imaginait déjà déposer galamment son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour le rapprocher contre lui…

La courte vibration qui émana de son portable le sortit brutalement de son rêve éveillé. C'était Jungkook.

 _Il pleut… ^^'_

 _Je sais. Toujours partant?_

 _Si au moins tu me disais où on va?_

 _Surprise~~_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à terminer le pique-nique, le paqueter dans son sac à dos et attendre que l'heure de partir vienne. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois le frigo et contempla presque amoureusement ses victuailles. Il avait cuisiné très simplement en suivant à la lettre son livre de recettes.

Parce qu'il n'était pas bon du tout pour la cuisine. Il réussissait à faire brûler des sachets de ramyun instantanés. Littéralement. Il se mentait à lui-même en se faisant croire qu'il était doué. Il projetait donc que ce pique-nique serait un réel succès.

L'heure de partir finit par arriver, et Taehyung était si pressé qu'il arriva beaucoup trop d'avance au lieu du rendez-vous. Il dut attendre une quinzaine de minutes sous la bruine avant d'apercevoir Jungkook au bout de la rue.

Celui-ci avait eu la bonne idée d'avoir un parapluie, chose qui avait échappée à Taehyung. Il était chaussé de bottillons imperméables, comme des bottes de pluies mais plus courtes. Cela avait aussi échappé à Taehyung.

Jungkook avait lui aussi des pantalons noirs. Qui étaient juste assez moulants. Le regard de Taehyung pétilla. Enfin, un chandail rayé blanc et bleu- qui laissait, seigneur, voir une de ses clavicules- sous son long imperméable.

Taehyung n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi ravissant.

Jungkook en revanche, avait devant lui la vision d'un Taehyung trempé, chaussé de beaux mais inutiles souliers en cette température; des gouttelettes plein les cheveux lui donnaient un air presque misérable. Son sac à dos semblait rempli à craquer et rien ne couvrait son cou. Pourtant, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

Enfin, Jungkook était arrivé! Ils se saluèrent, se firent une accolade peut-être légèrement plus qu'amicale, et Taehyung dévoila finalement le plan de l'après-midi. Il pointa la montagne avec un air conquérant en expliquant qu'ils allaient monter jusqu'au sommet. Jungkook parut ravi de la proposition et ils se mirent en marche. Mais juste avant, il se rapprocha et plaqua Taehyung d'un coup sec vers lui sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Tu vas attraper froid, arrangé comme tu es. Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis de foulard? Et c'est quoi ces souliers quand il pleut?

Les joues de Taehyung étaient déjà colorées par le froid mais elles rougirent encore un peu. Il tenta de balbutier une réponse qui se noya heureusement dans le grondement d'un camion-poubelle qui déversa une odeur pestilentielle sur eux.

Ils se bouchèrent le nez en riant et avancèrent plus vite. Ils atteignirent rapidement le pied de la montagne. Le chemin état un peu boueux et offrait peu de prises pour leurs pieds, si bien qu'ils dérapaient souvent. Surtout Jungkook, qui s'obstina à garder son parapluie ouvert.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils étaient trop essoufflés pour parler, et se contentèrent de continuer à monter en silence, l'un derrière l'autre. Ils avaient quittés le chemin principal pour en emprunter un plus sinueux, et surtout plus suspect de l'avis de Jungkook. Il était convaincu que Taehyung n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Et la faim commençait à faire gronder son estomac. Après un borborygme particulièrement bruyant et gênant de la part du plus jeune, Taehyung s'arrêta, reprit son souffle et jeta un regard à son compagnon.

\- Moi aussi… j'ai faim.

\- Est-ce…. Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt? Tu… On n'est pas perdus, hm?

\- Bien sûr que non! Encore dix minutes maximum… Je te jure que ça en vaut la peine!

Et ils repartirent laborieusement, leurs chaussures engluées et lourdes de boue.

Soudain, Taehyung glissa et tomba face première par terre. Jungkook fit un pas de côté, vola à son secours et l'aida à se relever.

\- Taehyung! Ça va? Fais atten- uh, tu saignes!

Il avait effectivement atterrit sur une roche, et une traînée de sang coulait déjà de son menton. Jungkook voulut le faire asseoir, mais ils étaient enfin arrivés.

\- Jungkook, regardes! Tournes-toi! On est arrivés! Dit-il d'une voix excitée, oubliant son menton qui était en train de tacher ses vêtements.

Il prit la main de son compagnon et le guida vers le temple malgré ses protestations. Ils montèrent les quelques marches de pierre et dépassèrent les deux lions qui gardaient l'entrée. Ils devaient aller au bout pour avoir _la vue._

\- Mais attends, Tae, on doit désinfecter avant, Tae! _Tae!_

\- Jungkook, _regarde._

Taehyung lui prit la tête et la tourna vers l'horizon. Les yeux de Jungkook s'agrandirent et il perdit son souffle quelques instants devant la beauté du paysage.

Ils se trouvaient presque au sommet de la montagne. La partie du temple où ils étaient donnait pratiquement sur le vide. Ils voyaient le ciel couvert jusqu'à l'infini, et en bas s'étendaient la forêt, les arbres, puis la ville, et plus loin encore la mer. C'était magique. Ils observèrent longtemps le paysage perdu dans la bruine, pantelants.

Leurs mains étaient toujours unies, et il leur fallut un moment pour s'en rendre compte. Jungkook détacha prestement sa main et farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un papier mouchoir. Il s'approcha à nouveau de Taehyung, qui retint instinctivement son souffle, et taponna la fine coupure. Ses gestes étaient précis, ses yeux attentifs collés sur le menton qui saignait encore un peu.

Taehyung le fixait ouvertement, la respiration toujours manquante. Tout en lui lui criait de s'éloigner et de s'approcher en même temps. Le sang battit à ses oreilles. Jungkook était beaucoup trop près. Impossible de rater ses fines lèvres maintenant roses à cause du froid, d'ignorer ses beaux yeux légèrement cachés sous des mèches de cheveux humides… Taehyung se sentait fondre petit à petit.

Ce n'était qu'une minuscule plaie qui séparait leurs visages si proches. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter le mouvement de Jungkook, qui leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Ça devenait dangereux.

La main de Jungkook laissa tomber son menton, chiffonna le mouchoir taché et le laissa nonchalamment tomber par terre. Toujours sans détacher leurs regards, Jungkook fit lentement glisser sa main dans le cou de Taehyung pour finalement venir enserrer sa nuque.

Taehyung n'en pouvait plus. Sa peau s'électrisa sous les doigts de Jungkook. Celui-ci semblait attendre quelque chose, un signe quelconque. La question se lisait dans ses yeux. Taehyung n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, rien d'autre que Jungkook, son visage devant lui, sa bouche. Il attrapa les pans du manteau de son compagnon et tira légèrement- si légèrement…

Jungkook leva la tête- il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour comprendre- et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Leurs bras se crispèrent avec envie, essayant de se rapprocher encore plus tandis qu'ils entamaient leur premier baiser avec ardeur, avec flamme et avec désir.

Taehyung avait envie de crier tellement c'était bon. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient, leurs battements de cœurs ne devenaient qu'un. Taehyung ne pouvait même plus définir les limites de son propre corps. Jungkook était plaqué contre lui, leurs mains cherchant toujours plus de peau, plus de tissu à agripper. C'était grisant. Jungkook était grisant, jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Personne.

Ils perdirent soudainement pied lorsque Jungkook fit un pas de plus pour tenter de se rapprocher encore et s'empêtra dans leurs jambes. Ils tombèrent sur le plancher de pierre, mais ça n'enleva absolument rien à l'exaltation du moment, au contraire; ils roulèrent et continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

La bouche de Jungkook était pressée contre la sienne, c'était doux, c'était tiède, c'était ensorcelant. Combien de temps avaient-ils attendus ce moment? Au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils rétablirent un semblant d'espace entre leurs visages. Taehyung était rendu au-dessus de Jungkook. Ils restèrent ainsi, tremblants, les yeux dans les yeux, en essayant de retrouver leurs souffles. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Taehyung eut un drôle de sourire tandis qu'il analysait ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il s'assurait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Jungkook répondit à son sourire avec extase et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus délicatement cette fois.

Cela déclencha une nouvelle décharge de désir dans leurs corps- de désir, et d'amour.

* * *

Jimin était trop heureux de voir Taehyung. Son ami était venu passer l'après-midi au centre. Ils étaient sur le balcon, seuls encore. Jimin semblait être le seul à y aller, accompagné soit par ses amis ou, évidemment, par Yoongi.

Yoongi.

Jimin avait beaucoup trop de questions, beaucoup trop de pensées qui concernaient son compagnon de chambre. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble… Même un aveugle – le jeu de mot était incroyable- pouvait deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il voulait en parler avec Taehyung, il avait besoin d'aide, il ne savait plus où il en était, ni ce qu'il voulait. Taehyung était à côté de lui, accoté paresseusement à la rambarde, dans une position qui rappelait celles que font les acteurs dans les films.

Malgré le fait que Taehyung était probablement le plus bizarre et le moins sérieux de leur bande, il était étrangement celui avec qui Jimin avait le plus de facilité à parler de choses sérieuses. Il ouvrit la bouche, bien décidé à vider son cœur, mais son ami le devança.

\- J'ai vu Jungkook hier. On est allés dans la montagne, et mon pique-nique était dégoûtant…

\- Quelle surprise! Répondit Jimin en riant, pas étonné le moins du monde. Et alors, c'était bien?

\- Oui, dit Taehyung d'un ton rêveur, il m'a embrassé.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration sans préambule. Taehyung avait toujours eu un don pour annoncer de grandes nouvelles comme si de rien n'était. Jimin finit par exploser de joie et emprisonna tant bien que mal son ami dans ses bras.

\- Il était temps, espèce de con! On n'en pouvait plus de vos minauderies à peine voilées. Ça commençait à devenir chiant…

\- Ça sera encore pire maintenant, puisque c'est officiel.

\- Seigneur, aidez-moi…

\- Arrête, tu devrais être heureux pour moi! Petite merde. Parlant de bonne nouvelles, as-tu la date de ta sortie?

\- La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand. Regarde!

Il s'approcha de la rambarde, barra son fauteuil et empoigna solidement la garde. Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête et se leva lentement, avec un peu moins de difficultés qu'avant. C'était plus facile avec un support. Taehyung lui soutint l'autre bras et le regarda d'un air impressionné.

\- CHIM CHIM… C'est incroyable! Est-ce que je te l'avais dit? Est-ce que je te l'avais dit, chantonna victorieusement Taehyung.

\- C'est bon, ça va!

Ils rigolèrent encore un bout de temps, créant des nuages de vapeur dans l'air. Taehyung essayait d'en faire le plus possible, il avait toujours adoré ça.

\- Tae… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. J'ai… j'ai besoin de conseils.

\- Hm? Par rapport à quoi?

\- Par rapport à Yoongi.

\- Hmmm expliques, je t'écoute, l'encouragea Taehyung.

\- Je... c'est compliqué… Au début, j'ai eu un peu peur de lui, mais finalement, je pense que j'avais juste peur de moi-même. Il m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé, tu le sais, et vous aussi, je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas aidés… Je ne m'en serais pas sorti sans votre support. Mais il est tout le temps là, lui. Et on s'entend bien, vraiment bien, et j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de… de spécial? Il n'est pas comme les autres, Tae, tu comprends? C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour vivre 20 ans sans lui, c'est comme si on s'était toujours connus, et en même temps je sais peu de choses sur lui, sur sa vie… Et, et les nuits où... Où je fais des cauchemars, quand je me réveille, il est toujours là, c'est-

\- C'est un peu pervers….

\- TAE.

\- Excuse-moi, trop facile.

\- Continues comme ça et je ne te dirai plus rien. Et, et la nuit dernière, on… Sa voix faiblit et il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues au souvenir du visage de Yoongi près du sien. Nous… on a dormi ensemble et-

 _\- PARDON?!_ S'étouffa Taehyung.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce… ce que tu crois, on a juste dormi- rien de plus, sale andouille!

Taehyung éclata de rire devant l'air épouvanté de Jimin. Lorsqu'il se calma, il répondit simplement :

-'Commençait à être le temps.

\- Quoi?

\- Enfin, si Jungkook et moi c'était flagrant, toi et Yoongi c'est le summum de l'évidence… Capitaine Évident.

\- Ferme-la! En tout cas… Je n'ai pas finit. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Hier… cette nuit, c'était vraiment différent, il y avait autre chose. Je pense qu'on est plus que ce que je pensais.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? Et tu viens de t'en rendre compte?

\- Non, je- oui je… je l'aime. Et je réalise que lui aussi, je pense, et je n'y avais pas pensé, je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être réciproque. Je fous quoi, maintenant?

\- Comment ça, tu fous quoi maintenant? Tu vas le voir, tu l'embrasses, tu lui déclare ta flamme, vous finissez ensemble, vieillissez ensemble et mourrez ensemble. Vous aurez même des pierres tombales qui vont êtres assorties. Waouh.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes? Tu me fais regretter de t'en parler…

\- Aie, non, Jimin!... Plus sérieusement, c'est un peu incroyable que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant. Enfin. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est réciproque, alors… Laisse le conte de fées faire son travail hum? Si c'est sérieux et que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre… Ça va venir tout seul. Comme moi et Jungkookie.

\- C'est facile à dire, toi et Jungkook…. C'était déjà écrit dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Yoongi… Il est plus impénétrable. Et quand j'y pense, au fond, qu'est-ce que je sais de lui? Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Je ne sais rien de sa famille. Je ne sais rien de sa vie.

\- Aaahh Chim Chim… Quand on tombe en amour avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas du tout à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait. On n'aime pas à cause des actions passées, on n'aime pas à cause de la situation familiale ou monétaire ou peu importe. Tu devrais le savoir, rendu à notre âge. Si quelqu'un te fais sentir bien, valorisé et chérit. Si quelqu'un te donne envie de faire les pires conneries pour lui, si tu n'envisages plus ta vie sans lui… Si tu apprécies toutes ses petites manies, si tu n'oublie aucun des moments simples passés à ses côtés… C'est ça, l'amour, Jimin. Ne te pose pas trop de questions. Le reste suivra.

Une minute de silence ponctua les paroles de Taehyung. Plus Jimin y réfléchissait, moins de certitudes il avait. Mais Taehyung gagnait quand même quelques points.

\- Maintenant, reprit Taehyung, arrête de me faire dire des choses trop sérieuses et philosophiques, j'ai mal à la tête. Aller, on rentre.

\- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison… Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

\- Ça aussi ça va venir, Jimin. Laissez-vous le temps, ok? Penses-y mais n'y réfléchit pas trop.

\- … C'est quoi ce conseil de merde?

Les portes automatiques avalèrent leur éclat de rire.

* * *

Jimin sortit du centre de réadaptation trois jours avant Yoongi. Ils n'avaient toujours pas reparlés de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ils n'avaient rien mit au clair. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de continuer à multiplier les contacts physiques et à gagner avec ardeur les titres de ''Capitaines Évidents'' (gracieuseté de Taehyung).

Yoongi avait enfin distingué la couleur des cheveux de Jimin – un beau gris clair avec d'énormes repousses presque noires. Une fois sortit, refaire sa teinture fut l'une des premières choses que Jimin fit, aidé de Taehyung.

Revenir chez lui, dans ses affaires, dans son appartement, lui laissa une drôle de sensation. Il était chez lui, et se sentait pourtant comme un étranger. Jimin passa deux jours avec ce sentiment de malaise au creux du ventre avant de se rendre compte que ce dont il avait besoin, c'étaitd'être avec Min Yoongi. S'appeler quatre fois par jour n'était pas assez, entendre sa voix à travers le téléphone n'était pas assez.

Tout allait vite, partout, tout le temps. Les gens marchaient vite et bousculaient Jimin dans la rue, les feux de circulations changeaient de couleur le temps d'un clignement d'œil et les voitures inspiraient encore de la crainte chez lui.

Il aurait besoin d'encore plus de temps à se réajuster au rythme de la vie.

Le jour où Yoongi devait sortir, Jimin retourna au centre, déterminé à mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les points sur les i. Yoongi allait enfin sortir de cet enfer et Jimin ne le lâcherait plus jamais.

Ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'il était sorti et il avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Il sentit une irrépressible joie monter en lui lorsqu'il arriva à la chambre de Yoongi et qu'il vit son compagnon assit bien droit sur son lit, ses affaires ramassées dans un sac à dos. Yoongi tourna la tête vers Jimin quand celui-ci le salua joyeusement. Yoongi avait les yeux fermés.

\- Jimin, viens ici, vite, dit-il d'une voix excitée que Jimin ne lui connaissait pas.

Yoongi tendit ses paumes ouvertes et Jimin glissa naturellement ses mains dans les siennes. Le plus vieux le tira tout près.

\- Je vois. Je vois à 95%. A-Alors reste près, je veux te voir. Je vais enfin pouvoir voir ton visage, Jimin, chuchota-t-il. Tu es prêt?

Jimin sentit son cœur partir en cavale. Comment? Depuis quand?

Yoongi ouvrit les yeux et les planta directement dans ceux de Jimin.

Le temps s'arrêta. Plus rien n'existait, rien qu'eux deux, faces à faces.

Yoongi distinguait avec une précision nouvelle chaque détail. Les mâchoires de Jimin, son nez droit, ses cheveux couleur brume, ses grands yeux sincères, ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouvertes dans une attente silencieuse. Jimin était presqu'aussi grand que Yoongi. Ses épaules bien dessinées, son cou gracile, tout était parfait, comme Yoongi se l'était imaginé.

Ils étaient tous deux sous l'emprise de l'autre, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient- c'était effectivement le cas pour Yoongi.

Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient ainsi, qu'ils se voyaient _vraiment_.

Ils finirent par se séparer, le moment devant bien se terminer un jour. Yoongi empoigna sans un mot son sac et le mit sur une épaule, sans lâcher Jimin du regard, hypnotisé.

Ils sortirent du centre, et arrivés dehors, Jimin ouvrit enfin la bouche, n'y tenant plus.

\- _… Alors?_

Yoongi avait la tête tourné depuis plusieurs minutes. Il ne répondit rien pendant encore quelques insoutenables moments, puis se retourna vers Jimin en s'arrêtant.

Il pleurait.

Un sourire chancelant étirait ses lèvres.

\- _Tu es magnifique._

Ses mots tombèrent comme des pierres dans l'estomac de Jimin qui tenta vainement de retrouver son souffle. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Puis il sut. L'effet fut pire qu'une bombe nucléaire. Il savait, il le voyait maintenant et le voulait. Il prit son élan et sauta dans les bras de Yoongi, qui le serra contre lui.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé. Ils restèrent ainsi des minutes, des heures, peu importait.

D'énormes flocons tombèrent du ciel, les entourant silencieusement d'une aura féérique.

Ils étaient ensembles. Et heureux.

* * *

 _Boonnn... Voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis consciente des défauts que cette fic comporte, mais c'est ça qui est ça. C'est là où j'en suis en ce moment, et tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que de meilleures histoires, de meilleurs écrits s'en viennent._

 _Encore un joyeux noël tout le monde! Passez du bon temps._

 _Karelyss, bae, sarangue. xxxxxxx_


End file.
